conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Emergency Detection System
What about the civil society What about people in Everett? Are they going con allow such thing? What about the ancient freedom tradition? Neither Stalin would have thought something so opposite to freedom. I understand that UFSA runs to ask for a system like this (lol) but... Everett?? I dont think that something like this could be implemented in ANY free nation. --BIPU 08:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 08:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Not entirely sure what you mean. This system is incapable of violating anyone's freedoms. The right to become infected with a disease? The right to be murdered and dumped in a river? The right to be kidnapped and not be found? The right to die lost in the wilderness? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 09:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You only talk about good things,.... but... the system can be used to control your life, to know everything about you. Where you are, what do you feel, if you are ill..... I want, people want the right to be FREE. Free to chose...free to live.... and free to die. Yes... FREE ((Of course it is free and totally OOG comment. :) --BIPU 09:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC)- You didn't read the article fully did you? It has no mind control capabilities, it knows nothing about the individual except what is detected in their vitals, it has no ability to track the location of anyone unless the sensor is going off due to a crisis and has no information on your emotions except the detection of the release of bodily chemicals, endorphins, hormones, EEGs, and nervous system readings. It has no ability to pinpoint a specific person by name, photo, ID numbers, social security, addresses, ages. An alert gives off no personal data except that a human being of Gender is in distress due to Crisis Here, based on the following signals: Vitals. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Imagine that you are opting for a job... or imagine that you are a politician... a candidat for president. The current president, or the CIA or whatever you call it can know about your health, your nervous system readings, etc. Imgagine a leak to the press telling about your bad health or even worse... about any kind of illnes you have. Do you really thing that EDS can only be used in a good way??? Hah!!! I'm sorry, but I think that EDS is a system much more close to Yarphei that a free and democratic nation.--BIPU 11:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) But politicians health is generally known to the public, especially the President. We know all kinds of things about the President's health records. But then again what occurs with the EDS system regarding your health is only known to a) EDS emergency dispatchers, b) paramedic/rescue responders, c) hospital staff and hospital medical records AND depending on your STD status: d) the general public in accordance to CDC biohazard regulations and anyone who has access to your NID card. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Government officials and police can subpoena health records, though, for investigations. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC)